Wishing Well
by Chocolate and Marshmallows
Summary: How was I supposed to serve them and save her? Luis Junior Fuentes is forced into the gang under false pretences. It's a shock to him when he finds Marissa Rodriguez the school's queen there, to find out she's step-daughter of his boss Chuy Soto. Everything she is, is an act and all he wants to do is save her but what about the gang?


Full Summary: How was I supposed to serve them and save her? Luis Junior Fuentes is forced into the renovated gang called Latino Blood under false pretences. It's a shock to him when he finds Marissa Rodriguez the school's queen bee there who he detests, to find out she's step-daughter of his boss Chuy Soto.

When he discovers the hard truth of the real life of Marissa, everything he once knew about her is forced to change as he's feelings turn at a spiralling tumble.

All he wants to do is save her but what about the gang?

Warning: Abuse, slash, violence.

Rated T for now.

Tell me if I should continue on with this story and no flame please only constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Perfect Chemistry series.

Luis Junior Fuentes 

"Junior get the fuck up" My brother Juan smacks me on my legs a flaming sensation burns up as he does.

I cry out in pain and I see his eyes go wide. "Lu what's wrong?" His eyes scan across my body and attempt to reach out before I grasp both of his wrists in one of my hands. I am much stronger than Juan he's rather small and slim while I'm six foot two, have a big build from my father and I work out.

"There's nothing wrong with me" I tell him.

"Sure" His voice goes up high.

I sigh and lean up on my elbows. "Get out"

I watch him as he flies out the room and I know I have to hurry up and get dressed before Juan tells our parents which I know he would do, he's a right tell-tale. I plucked my jeans and red band tee top up from the floor and put them on then grabbed black sweat bands to cover my red marked wrists.

I put the hair straighteners on while I search for my converse. I'm straightening my hair when my mom comes into the room. "Juan said you were hurt"

"He's imagining things" I tell her as I straighten my raven black hair.

"Is he baby?"

"Yes mom" I turn to her and smile brightly. "I'm all fine"

"And why don't I believe you?"

I stick my favourite blue beanie on my head and stalk past my mom towards the kitchen.

I smelt chocolate and pancakes as I enter and race to grab some picking them up when my dad placed them off the pan. "Leave some for the others" He slaps my hands away once I have four on my plate.

"Four?" I gape at him. "That's nothing" I smear the chocolate sauce over my choc chip pancakes and eat them in a minute scat. "Any more?" I glance around at everyone.

"Sure here" Enrique, my other brother handed over his plate to me.

"Cheers"

I ate them before the others finished. I'm a fast and vivid eater it's really not my fault this happens.

My mom just shook her head at me so I roll my eyes at her earning a hit around the head from dad. I really never get a break.

I race upstairs after grabbing my notebook stuffing my phone in the jeans and back down the stairs.

"Wait up young man" Dad stops me from bouncing out the door.

"What?" I asked bouncing on my feet eager to move. I didn't know why I was energetic all the same, it was just who I was.

"Juan said you were in pain"

"I'm fine dad" I open the door waving as I saw my friend on his motorbike.

My dad's eyes widen and I know where his thoughts are taking him. He hated me being on a motorbike whether I was driving it or not.

"It wasn't that dad"

"So it was something?"

Shit. I bit my lip. "Junior what are you hiding?" That was the question wasn't it?

"I'm dating this guy and he's rather abusive" And then I leg it to Z's motorbike urging him to go, go, go.

I don't take a look back and just laugh.

"What happened?" Z asks.

"I just lied to my dad"

"Oh? Hold on tight and you can tell me all about your abusive boyfriend when we get there"

"Alright" I held on tighter to Z slipping my hands underneath his shirt to feel his warm bare skin and then Z shot off. Z was what he called him as his name Zelophehad he hated. He had been my friend since middle school where our relationship turned a little special and we became friends with benefits. Now the people that say that relationship never works out is dead wrong, for we love each other as brothers but just sexually attractive to each other.

In my family I was a closet gay and I really didn't know why I was hiding it from them, everywhere else I was known for being a bisexual who liked to have flings with males but date females.

We were at the school in the time of six minutes when it should have been twice as that. All the back roads had no cameras and were shortcuts so the only thing to look out for is the other vehicles on the road which Z is an expert at avoiding.

"There's your girl-Frankie" Z nudges me when we got off.

"Fuck off" I met Frankie whatever her last name I really didn't care at a hockey state championship where she hit me and beat me at the game. My dad and uncles found this hilarious and thought we'd be the perfect couple, uh no. It wasn't like she was ugly or brain dead she just wasn't for me. Worst thing was, she liked me!

I don't know why I never saw her at this school when she transferred until the championships probably because she'd only been here two weeks and I didn't really hang with the jocks, the people I played with in our schools hockey game, I hung with the guys I knew from middle school.

We weren't a cliché in the slightest, the only thing you could define us as would be crazies, literally.

"Lets give her a show" Z grins sliding his arm around my waist.

"Okay" I shrug leaning into Z, who when we passed Frankie, moved his hand down to my crotch biting on my neck.

"Z" I push him away when we were out of view of her.

"What?"

"Your going to make my jeans wet"

"Whoa down boys" My cousin Consuela laughs coming towards us with her best friend Jennifer who reminded me of Megan Fox with her totally hot body and she was an actress. Okay, I lied, some of my cousins knew but it was all over school so it was impossible for them not to know.

Consuela is my favourite cousin due to the fact that she's freakiing awesome and just as crazy as me. Also she's dating a professional footballer who plays for the Chicago team. The whole family were happy about it, I mean who wouldn't he was famous!

C and J were the famous clique of the school, instant popularity. And popularity is the thing to be at our school.

I was popular, me and my best friends were because we were friends with anyone, like I said our school is defined by cliques and since were not one we just float around and get the perks of popularity.

Just as I was thinking about popularity the queen bee of the school walked past us. We were not friends at all, in fact I tried to ignore her, she was a poisonous bitch who loved making people's life's miserable.

Marissa Rodriquez. The hottest bitch alive.

"See you later" Consuela hugs me before catching up to Marissa. My cousin didn't like her either but Consuela would never show it. She wasn't nice, she just liked having a front.

"So tell me all about this abusive boyfriend?" Z asks me as we walk into the school.

"You were there"

"Yeah I know but I don't know the damage"

"I went to Consuela and Donnie's, you know he's training to be a doctor along his football career mad if you ask me when is he going to find the time? he patched me up"

"Baby your rambling" Z glowers at me. "I didn't ask how you got treated, I'm asking how bad it was"

"You'll have to ask them"

"I will get it out of you or I'll see it"

I sigh and leant into his body. "Not now"

"Okay but this week?"

"Yes let's go to class"

"Alright bossy"

"I'm not bossy, you are"

"I'll show you bossy in a minute" He taps my ass, I gave him a glare and threw the door open making it bang against the wall without meaning too.

"Nice entrance Junior boy" Marissa calls out. "What are you important now?"

"Hang on" I took a bow. "Here's your king"

Marissa rolls her eyes and turns back to her friends.

Z took this chance to tap me again; I spun around and pulled his shoulder hard making him stumble. I sat down quickly in my usual seat before he could retaliate.

"Pop quiz" Our maths teacher Mr. Duncan says as he walks into the room which makes the class who are not geeks groan.

I just smile and sit up in my seat. My grades in maths are A-, not because I'm good at it but because I can use my body to get what I want. Benjamin is university clever, he's also gay and a pushover so I fool around with him and in return he lets me copy his homework and the pop quiz.

The other class I'm crap at is History but there's no Benjamin Harris in that class so it's my worst grades in that class.

Everything else at I was a B at the least.

After the pop quiz which I totally ace we have history, I really hate Mondays, they suck!

I really look forward to Friday when there's always a party on, which we hear about at lunch. School meals are the worst meals ever. When they took us on a history trip last year the place we stayed at had bad food so on the way back we stopped at McDonalds, we had hardly ate due to the nasty food so we rushed in there and scoffed our food like we had been out in the desert for days. I'd never felt such a relief at seeing a McDonalds before.

I took three chocolate bars from the vending machine and walking over to Juan, who I swear looks like he is an anorexic which if he was I'd fucking kill him which meant that I'll feed the food down his mouth myself, and stole his. He had brought a bagel and an apple, he was a kind of health freak so taking a choc bar off him was hunky dory.

Me and my triplets were so different from each other but that didn't mean I didn't love the pants off them and I am the oldest being born first eight minutes apart from the other two who came one minute after the other so I have to protect them.

I head to my friends table at the back right next to the fire exit by a window which overlooked the courtyard. Chris Manley and Alexis Juarez are discussing relationships in the future.

"So I'm supposed to stick to one girl in my life?" Chris shook his head. "I'd end up cheating on her, best to not settle down"

"Or say to her Yo woman, just cuz were married and shitz don't mean I can't go out and have some pussy"

"I want a mistress, a wife and a toyboy," I told them sitting down and biting into the first bar sneaking out one from Chris. I loved chocolate, okay?

"You do realise you will have to get someone first?" Noah sits down, a smile tipping her lips. "But apparently if you love someone so much then you wont want someone else"

"Girl if I had someone I love and I saw like say Jen" He points to as she walks past. "I would not pass her up"

"I see your point I'd cheat on my boyfriend for a super hot guy"

"Your all disgusting" Enrique storms past.

We just shrug and carry on. Enrique was religious and so proper he annoyed the hell out of me.

"Party at Garths" Z tells us as he plonks his tray down. He went with the canteen food, I screw my nose up.

"Parent's are out. Seniors and college kids only" Luvenia whose nickname is Love takes the last seat and we start to talk about the party.

After lunch me and Love have the same class Photography and Art which so far we've done comparing the both which we then had to do an essay which counts towards our final grade and now we had to do group work for the second part of the grade. Then last was the exam.

We made it in time and sat at our usual table with my cousin, Danny and his friend Juanita. Danny is Consuela's twin brother but she tries her damm hardest to not let people know that because, and there's no other way to say it but the guy's a nutter, crazy, mental whatever you call it but I think you get the idea. Why do I sit with him then? I didn't, he wanted to sit next to me and wouldn't have any different.

"Hey guys" Danny licks his lips glancing at us both with a grin. Oh no.

"Junior"

Oh crap.

"What Danny?"

"I decided it's time that I can not keep up with your lies no more"

"What you going on about?"

"I have to tell them Junior, I'm not sorry"

I never told Danny anything; he had a problem with keeping lies unless they were about himself the only thing he knew was I was bisexual. It had to be.

I didn't mind my parents finding out that just not the other thing. "I'd rather tell them myself"

"I gave you that opportunity"

"No you didn't"

His lips curl into a feral smile that creeps anybody the hell out. "Oh boy you had time"

"It's none of their business" I growl.

"Are you arguing with me J?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Danny Fuentes may I get on with the class?" Mr. Barger interrupted.

"You may" Danny leant back in his chair crossing his legs, a smile on his face that makes Barger shudder at.

"I said last class that next project will be group work. You'll be working in a group of four and you will all have to share equal time on it which you will have eight weeks of. What I want you to do is take several pictures of a certain theme that you will have to make a collage of. The photographs will only be your template, you have to exact the photo on paper to the best of your ability. Does everybody get it?"

"No I don't" Danny shook his head.

"Well Danny your cousin can talk you through it" Oh gee thanks sir leave the psycho to me just because he's my family. "I will be putting you in groups of four" He waited for the groans to subside before carrying on. "Joining the Fuentes will be Marissa Rodriquez" I openly glared at him, was he trying to kill me? "And Sarah Goldman"

I was fuming. "Isn't that sweet?" Danny's voice floated over me, I clenched my fists in anger. I hated that voice. "We'll working together and you have to help me through it"

"He never said that, he said I have to explain it to you"

"Your do what I say" His voice was devoid of emotion, his eyes cold.

"Whatever" I mumbled trying not to look like I'm scared of him, it only give him more power.

Marissa takes her time coming over here but I can't go to her because I know Danny won't.

He had been this way since he was six years of age. Danny and me had just listened to a ghost story that was purely terrifying to me at that age. Danny locked me in a dark room where I couldn't reach the light, after hearing that story and being scared of the dark I was scared out of my wits, luckily I began to scream, screams that brought everybody running. When I was let out Danny just started laughing hysterically and there was no qualms of who had done it.

And then two years later he broke his younger sister's arm by pushing her in the pool. His dad had belted him twice them times but I knew, as did everyone else that there was something not right with him, something not normal.

"I have a digital camera, meet tomorrow I guess I can give my lunch break up and we'll do some thinking and then start scouting the pictures out" Marissa leans against the table tapping her pink coated fingernails on the table.

"You guess you can give your lunch break up?" I ask her.

"Oh sorry, are you busy?"

"No"

"Well then" She smiles. "See you then. Bye Danny"

"Goodbye Marissa" Danny smiles up at her with which she responds with a wave.

"Do you like her?" I ask him.

"No" He pauses. "Doesn't mean I won't fuck her"

"And are you?"

"It's really none of your business"

"Neither's me being bi"

"You can tell my parents that I'm fucking her, I really don't mind"

"I can't convince you can I?"

"No Junior, be thankful I hid it this long"

I go to talk to Love for the remainder of the lesson.

"What you should do" Love tells me as I explain about my recent problem. "Is make sure he can't say it. Like answer the house phone in case it's him calling, and if he talks to your parents in person"

"I won't be able to keep that up long though"

"Well tell them before he does"

I chew my fingernail. "I don't want to"

I guess I was going to have to.

"I'll even hold your hand" Love grins.

"Your so sweet" I joke, she punches me and then the bell rings so we make our way to our next class.

I don't really listen to anything the teacher says or in our last class either and the mad thing was I didn't know why I didn't want my parents to find out I liked boys as well. Not one clue.

When the bell rings to signal school's finished I meet my friends under the maple tree which is our hangout.

"So J boy has a dilemma" My name just keeps getting shortened from Luis Junior to Junior to J I don't think it can be shortened anymore.

"Come on what they going to do? It's not like your gay you know you still like girls" Z says.

"Fine then, you come with me"

"Yo Junior, can we talk?" Marco Henderson calls out. I glance over to where he's standing at the motorbike rake with two of his friends.

"I'll see you guys later" I tell them grabbing Z's hand and walk over to them.

"Z can me and Junior talk alone" Marco asks.

"Sure" Z stands within hearing distance but they don't know that.

"How are you holding up?" Marco asks with a sneer.

"Just fine" I narrow my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Are you seriously asking what we want?" Cal bristles.

"What's the message? I have places to be I don't want to be stuck listening to yous so just say what you gotta say"

"Saturday. 9PM. You know the place"

I nod at them but they don't nod back just walk away and I walk over to Z.

"Man that was entertaining" Z drawls.

"Whatever, let's just go"

"This is going to be so fun" Z laughed jumping on his bike, if I hadn't catched it in time the two of them would have fallen.

"You need to be more careful" I warned him holding on tight to the handles.

"Okay mom" Z grins and then leans over and plants a kiss on my lips, I kiss him back slipping my tongue in until were in a full out making session until I feel someone shove me.

I turn around to see Danny standing there.

"Better hurry Cuz, before I get there first" He says and then heads to his car.

"Quick" I jump on the back of the motorbike, clutching onto Z tight. "Quick"

"Just for you" Z chuckles and guns his foot down.

As we zoom out the school I can see Danny directly behind us. I end up having to squeeze my eyes shut, leaning into Z's back smelling the mixture of his Lynx aftershave and strawberry shampoo as he races my cousin to my house.

We pull up first and once we've clamoured off we can't rush right into the house as were both out of breath.

Danny's not in sight so we were free to lie down on the grass covered front lawn.

"Your cousin is a dick"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Can I tell you something I do know?"

"Go for it"

Before he could however we heard the sound of a car pulling up and we legged inside the house.

"Hey Junior" My uncle Alex, who is lounging on the sofa, remote in hand waves as he sees me. "How was school?"

"Great" I shrug walking into the room, Z behind me.

"Z hi" Alex likes Z, in fact my whole family do otherwise they'd call him by his full name. I just wasn't sure how they would react to him when they find out were a bit more then friends.

Then Alex's face turns dark and I know its Danny. "I thought you weren't coming out with us?"

Coming out? Then I remember, tonight we were going out for a family meal like we do every month with the family I live with in Fairfield.

"I changed my mind, Junior convinced me" Danny says sweetly.

"Did he really?"

"Oh yes, didn't you Junior?"

Hold your anger back, hold your anger back I kept telling myself.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked Alex.

"I'm here Junior" Dad leans against the door. "Mom's on her way home"

"I have something to tell you all" I took a deep breath sitting down on the sofa, tugging Z next to me.

"Yeah you do Junior, you going to tell me what s'morning was about?"

"Sort of" I squirmed risking a look at Danny who gave me his expression of hurry up you're boring me to death and I won't have that happen.

Luckily mom came through the door then with my aunt Brittany.

"Everything okay?" Mom smiles.

"Junior was just going to tell us something" Dad told her while keeping his eyes trained on me.

I swallowed deeply and then just said it: "I'm bisexual"


End file.
